Love, Trust and Betrayal
by Miss Marvel Nerd
Summary: Peggy Carter had one assignment. Go to Germany. Gain his trust. Get his blood. It seemed very doable. However, what she didn't bargain for was feeling responsible, if the man she befriended was taken away and locked up. Peggy now has a choice. Be loyal to the team that only requested his blood, or betray them for the man who she only met days ago.
1. Pilot

**Hello everyone! This is my new story and I am super excited to share it with you! I got this idea from my best friend and The Assimilation Trials Roleplay Forum! If RPing is your thing, go check it out! This story will be in the _Captain America_ file until I feel I can put it in the crossovers :)**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters! They all belong to Marvel!**

* * *

Peggy Carter wasn't a typical, everyday woman. She was determined and she fought long and hard to give women the rights they deserved. At least, what she believed they deserved. The English woman walked into the cafe as she usually did, sat in the booth beside Mr Jarvis' booth, with her back to him, like they usually did. Mr Jarvis glanced back at her before looking ahead, "Mr Stark is talking about sending us to Germany," he said as Peggy nodded.

"Yes, that's what he was saying. Did he say why?" Peggy asked and folded her hands in her lap.

"Apparently there's something peculiar going on. Something about mutants?" he replied, glancing downward but in Peggy's direction.

"Why would you and I need to go?" Peggy asked, "to investigate? Don't they have people there to do that?"

"Yes, but Mr Stark felt you were the only one qualified for a task like this. It's very odd," Jarvis replied in a slight click of his tongue, "besides, Mr Stark trusts you."

Peggy nodded shortly, "I'm sure he does. I did help him regain his name. Where will I be meeting him?"

"His mansion, seven o'clock tomorrow night," he stated, "shall I pick you up?"

"That will not be necessary, I will just phone a cab," Peggy assured her partner and folded her arms as the waitress brought over a cup of coffee for her. Peggy took it graciously and sipped it, "besides, I promised Angie I would go out with her tonight."

Mr Jarvis nodded as he flipped his book open and skimmed through it, "that sounds lovely. I hope you have a wonderful time," he said.

Peggy smiled softly and nodded, "I will, thank you Mr Jarvis."

"Of course, Miss Carter," Mr Jarvis smiled.

* * *

"What is this about this time?" Peggy Carter came into the very decorative dining room of Mr Stark's mansion in her silver evening dress. She gently brushed the hair on her shoulder onto her back as Howard Stark put his hand on her lower back to escort her to a seat as Peggy sat down.

"I had someone inform me of an… inhuman who had been causing issues for them," Howard informed as he sat down in front of her as waiters came around and served appetizers

"Inhumans? Like, what Whitney Frost? And you are wanting me to go there and find this inhuman?" Peggy asked as she held a fork and mindlessly poked at her appetizer as she looked at Howard.

"Yes, like Miss Frost but not exactly. And I am wanting you to find the inhuman, but not alone," Howard explained, "Jarvis and I will be going as well. We cannot have you going alone."

"Yes, that would be preferred," Peggy nodded as she leaned back and met his eyes.

Howard nodded and looked down at his appetizer and began to eat. Peggy sat there silently, admiring decoration in the dining hall as she relived the moments with Whitney Frost and what all happened there.

"Peggy, is there something on your mind?" Howard asked, noting her silence and untouched appetizer.

Peggy frowned, "no, absolutely not," Peggy promised and started eating again. She had far too much on her mind. When the main course came by, the pair had eaten in silence, just savoring the sweet, honey ham and fluffy mashed potatoes and bread rolls that were scorching hot to the touch. Peggy ate the food and savored it, washing it down with a glass of red wine Howard provided for her. He knew she had a liking for the drink and it was the one drink she would always have, besides water.

When the meal was finished, Peggy turned down the dessert and Howard nodded, standing and leading her to the study. He pulled a book off the shelf, where he had cut through the pages to hide papers. What these papers entailed, she had no clue but she was okay with that because she could only assume that it was for the mission. Peggy stepped over and stood beside Howard as he handed her papers for her to look at.

Peggy studied the papers and thought for a moment, "this is who we are looking for?" she assumed and showed him a picture of a middle-aged man with a round jawline and piercing blue eyes. His lighter brown hair was smoothed back and his forehead formed slight wrinkles when lifted.

"Yes, Erik Lehnsherr," Howard said to her and lifted the picture to reveal the same man with his hands raised and metal flying, "and he is a mutant."

Peggy frowned slightly, "how is that…"

"We do not know," Howard interrupted and slightly glanced over at her as he looked back down to put the photos back and handed her the book, "many scientists were unable to get even a blood sample," he replied, "it's either something similar to what Steve Rogers had or it was already there," Howard explained and tilted his head, "if we can even get a small sample, that will hopefully be plenty. And we can test it and-"

"How do you plan on getting it?" Peggy questioned and held the book against her chest as she traced her finely-manicured nails over the cover gently, "if he is unstable or even hostile, would it not be harder to get the sample?"

"Miss Carter, that's why you are going," he said, "gain his trust and get a sample. It mustn't take that long."

Peggy looked him over and exhaled as she nodded, "give me some time to think about it," she told Howard, "I'm not sure if-"

"You have two weeks," Howard told her, "I must know by then."

"Give me one," Peggy replied.

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" Angela Martinelli demanded as she poured Peggy a cup of coffee, just the way Peggy liked it, "you mean to tell me you are leaving to Germany to seduce a man to get a sample of his blood?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Peggy shook her head, "I mean to tell you, I am leaving for Germany to earn a man's trust and get a sample of his blood."

"English, you're basically saying the same as him taking your virginity," the woman huffed, "you're still a virgin, right?"

Peggy looked at her best friend, "Angie, we may be best friends but what I do in my love life has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh my word, you aren't!" she laughed and Peggy couldn't help but laugh.

"I never said that," Peggy retorted, "I have been in two relationships," she informed Angie, "That is all I will say. And I'm quite happy right now. So don't be playing matchmaker," she chuckled.

Angie gave a mischievous smirk, "aren't you still with that one guy, Daniel Sousa?" she said, turning on her heel to take care of more orders.

"Yes, we are still together," she replied and let out a breath.

"How is he taking the news that you're going to Germany?" Angie tilted her head and put a hand on her hip.

"I was actually going to tell him tonight over dinner," she admitted, "I don't know how he'll take it. I'm sure he'll understand."

"He is a good guy," Angie agreed solemnly, "he doesn't seem like the jealous type."

"Daniel isn't," Peggy shook her head, "I just hope this will go over well."

* * *

"You're what?" Agent Daniel Sousa looked up from his well-done steak, a shocked expression read on his face.

"Mr Stark requests my company to investigate an inhuman in Germany," Peggy replied, "I think I am going to do it. He will need my help."

"And what exactly will you be doing?" Daniel inquired as he cut his steak open and ate a piece before looking up at his girlfriend, expectantly.

"I have to gain his trust," Peggy replied, "get him to trust me and get the blood sample."

Daniel sighed and looked down before up at his girlfriend, "that's not you, Peg. I don't advise it."

Peggy considered his words, she really did. She simply nodded, "thank you Daniel. But I must do this. If this man is capable of what I think he is, it would be better if I did this," she said after a moment.

Daniel nodded, "why am I not surprised," he sighed to himself, "take care of yourself, okay?"

Peggy smiled, "I will, Daniel."

* * *

"Miss Carter, are you ready?" Jarvis asked, moving to grab her bags. Peggy simply nodded and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mr Jarvis," she replied and tried to help Jarvis with her bags, but Jarvis shook his head and pushed her away.

"I've got the bags," he told her, "just board the jet. Mr Stark is waiting," he said as Peggy simply nodded and murmured a "thanks" before going to the jet and sat down across from Howard Stark.

"You ready to do this?" Howard asked and smiled a little.

Peggy nodded, "I was born ready, Mr Stark."

Howard nodded, giving the pilot the all clear as Jarvis had come in and sat down, pulling out a magazine for his reading pleasure. Peggy sat neatly in her chair and clasped her hands in her lap as the jet took off and they were on their way to Germany.

* * *

 **I will update monthly, at the latest! Yes, that is not fun but I will need time to write the next chapter and make sure it is perfect for you guys!**

 **But if you want teasers or updates, follow me on Instagram - miss_marvel_nerd**

 **Please Review and I will see you next time!**


	2. Scientists Labs and Jet Lag

**I am soooo sorry! I got writer's block and I got busy with school(EOCs and shows and whatnot). But after two months, here is the update! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own the characters or fandoms. They belong to Marvel**

"Nervous?" Howard inquired as he tilted his head and folded his arms. He leaned back in his seat and eyed the young English woman with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a likely story," Peggy replied in a sarcastic tone as she held her straight back posture and folded her hands in her lap, "I don't have any reason to be nervous," she stated.

"Well, I am taking you to foreign country away from your loved ones and a chance of not coming home alive," Howard stated as he nodded his head at Jarvis, who immediately stood, "get us a bottle of wine, will you?"

"Absolutely, sir," Jarvis nodded as he stepped to the back, quickly returning with the bottle of red wine that Peggy was fond of. He set two glasses down and poured them with ease.

"Do pour one for yourself, Jarvis," Howard insisted as he picked up his glass to take a sip, "you've earned it."

"Yes, thank you sir," Jarvis did so graciously. He went to put the wine back before returned. Peggy had made herself comfortable as she held her wine and sipped it as she glanced out the window. Howard noticed this but didn't question it.

He turned to Jarvis, "how much longer is it?"

"Not much," the butler replied as he looked around, sipping at his wine, "we should be landing in fifteen minutes at the least."

Howard nodded, "perfect. Make sure a cab has been rung when we get there."

Jarvis gave a curt nod, "yes sir," he went back to his seat and checked his watch quickly before relaxing.

* * *

The jet landed twenty minutes later. Peggy, Howard and Jarvis had all gotten off with their belongings while Jarvis had hurried off to phone a cab, leaving Peggy and Howard to stand alone with the luggage.

"I have men here, already researching," Howard explained to her, "we will meet with them first. Then I will show you where you will you be staying for the time being."

Peggy nodded simply, "yes, that sounds like a wonderful plan."

Howard gave a slight hum in response, "perfect."

Jarvis returned, hands in his pockets as he stood by Peggy, "how are you feeling, Miss Carter?"

"I'm managing," Peggy replied simply.

Jarvis nodded as a cab came by. The butler stepped over and opened the door to allow Peggy to crawl in. Howard came in after Peggy while Jarvis put the luggage in the trunk and sat in the front seat with the cab driver, while giving the cab driver directions and money. Howard flipped through the papers and pictures he had kept out of his luggage to review what was going on while showing some of the documents to Peggy. She looked over and grabbed them to read them more thoroughly.

"Still up for it?" Howard questioned as he pulled out some papers and started to read them.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Peggy replied without looking at him and flipping through the papers. "It's a little late to change my mind, is it not?"

Howard shrugged, "if you ever change your mind, just let me know."

"I never will. I had a week to make this choice."

* * *

"Mr Stark, Miss Carter, right this way," Jarvis gestured for them to follow him into the lab. Howard walked alongside Peggy while she looked around, taking in the rather dull scenery. Jarvis opened the door with the few scientists scrambling to get their tests and experiments organized. The head scientist strolled over, as if everything was paradise, trying to keep calm for the sake of his visitors.

"Mr Stark," he greeted in a thick German accent and looked at Peggy, "and I assume you are Miss Carter?"

Peggy nodded and opened her mouth to reply as another scientist passed by with lab coats and Howard grabbed all three, handing one to each Peggy and Jarvis before putting his on before fixing it as if he was wearing a suit coat.

"Yes, I am Miss Carter," Peggy replied as the same stressed scientist hurried before her scientific experiment had gotten out of control. Peggy looked over at the scientist before turning her attention back to the head scientist.

"Pleasure," the head scientist nodded, "I am Dr Jacobs and I am more than pleased to hear you will be helping with our next mission."

"Meet the inhuman, get the blood," Peggy recited as if she had recited it many times before.

"Excellent!" Dr Jacobs replied with a slight smile as he gestured Peggy to follow him. He started to the back of the lab. Peggy looked back at Howard as she followed the scientist. Howard shook his head as he stayed by Jarvis.

"So, what do you need?" Peggy asked as Dr Jacobs furiously wrote through a tiny notepad and handed it to her after he finished writing.

"This is the address of the group you need to see, in order to find Mr Lehnsherr's location," Dr Jacobs told her, "but don't go until tomorrow. It will give me plenty of time to notify them."

Peggy nodded, "thank you," she nodded as she turned back to go back to Howard.

"Miss Carter, one more thing."

The English woman frowned as she turned around, "yes?"

"Be careful. He's very dangerous."

"Of course, Doctor," Peggy nodded in response, "I will see you again soon," she said. She returned to Howard Stark and folded her arms, "I'm ready. I have everything I need."

Howard nodded and looked at the tiny notebook in her hand, "what is that for?"

"Dr Jacobs wanted me to go to this address tomorrow. I assume you know about it?" she asked as she let him see the writing.

Jarvis, who had been silent for this long, spoke up, "I am very familiar with this," he stated professionally, "I will be able to escort you."

"Why do you need to go there?" Howard questioned.

"This will help me get some location on Erik Lehnsherr," Peggy told him, slipping the notebook into her suit jacket pocket. Howard watched the action before nodding shortly.

"We will leave for there early tomorrow morning," he decided and Peggy nodded in response.

"I'll be ready," she told him as the trio was leaving the lab. Peggy shrugged her lab coat off and handed it off to Jarvis, who had his arm out for the very purpose. Howard did the same thing and walked alongside her, leaving Jarvis to hang the coats and fall behind the two. Peggy glanced back at him, "Mr Jarvis, where are we leaving to next?"

"Mr Stark has booked three rooms at a nice hotel," Jarvis replied, "I already phoned a cab."

"Perfect," Howard nodded at his butler, "excellent work."

* * *

Peggy walked into the hotel, following Howard and in front of Jarvis. Howard checked in and handed each of them a key, "got the best money could buy," Howard explained.

"Thank you, Howard," Peggy smiled politely.

"You're welcome," Howard nodded and gestured at Jarvis, "take her bags to her room, won't you?"

"Yes sir," Jarvis nodded and proceeded to do so. As Jarvis left, Peggy made way to sit down on the couch as she flipped through the notebook.

"How does 8 o'clock tomorrow morning?" Howard suggested as he walked over and sat on the loveseat across from the sofa, "we won't have time to recover from the jet lag."

Peggy nodded, "yes, that sounds fine," she decided as she closed the notebook, "we'll go to the address, talk to them and we'll be closer to the completing the mission."

Howard nodded, "I think that will be a good plan for the time being. Get some rest. The jet lag will be bad enough. You may as well try and get a little sleep."

Peggy nodded, "you too, Howard. Goodnight," she turned to leave and brushed past Jarvis.

"Go to bed, Jarvis," Howard ordered and got up.

Jarvis tilted his head and nodded, "yes sir. Good night, sir."

* * *

 **Check my Instagram and Tumblr for updates! Hope you're excited for the next chapter as well!**

 **Soon, we will be able to meet Erik! Stay tuned!**


End file.
